lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock (Soul Calibur)
Born the son of Mr. Adams, an English curio dealer specializing in rare weapons, Nathaniel William Adams obtained his nickname, "Rock," because of his immense strength. Rock's father had bid on Soul Edge at a secret auction, and was bringing it home on his ship with family on board when the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon attacked. Rock's father ran to the storage room to hide Soul Edge, and his mother ran after to stop him, telling Rock to stay where he was until their return; but they never came back, and the ship sank before they even had the chance. Rock washed up on the shore of the New World, where he learned to live off the land as the Native Americans had been practicing for many centuries before. He tried to join one of the tribes in the area, but they were afraid of the "White Giant," and the only one to befriend him was a young Apache boy, Bangoo, whose parents had been killed in tribal warfare. Rock, by this time an adult, became a father figure to Bangoo. Rock eventually re-learned of the people across the ocean, and faded memories of his parents and Soul Edge began to resurface in his mind as he gradually recalled his past. He eventually decided that Soul Edge would be the key to his fully-restored memory and with only his moon axe in hand, Rock set out towards the sea, hoping to cross it and find his destiny. In a battle with the Grecian, Sophitia Alexandra, he fought without conviction. When she halted the battle to ask him why he was hesitant in his attacks, he realized that he was leaving Bangoo to grow up alone and that leaving Bangoo alone was no better than never adopting him at all. He thanked Sophitia for her help and returned to Bangoo in the New World. But one horrible day, the grand priest of the cult order Fygul Cestemus, Kunpaetku, sent out a group of lizard men, lead by Aeon Calcos, to kidnap the Native boy and lure Rock out to steal his soul. Taking the bait out of love for his foster son, Rock set out once again to Europe; but this time his motivation was not related to Soul Edge at all. He searched for a long time and eventually defeated Aeon Calcos in a battle, at the cost of his trusty axe. He saved Bangoo, but never truly discovered for what purpose Kunpaetku had wanted his soul out of all the souls available. They were free once again, though they didn't return to the New World. Believing the travel at sea would be too much for young Bangoo, Rock decided to wait until he has become older to return. Heading north along the coast, they settled in northern Europe. There, they were greeted by a different and harder environment from that of his home. Rock wished for Bangoo to learn and strengthen himself amidst Mother Nature's limitless knowledge. During one stormy winter night, Bangoo broke through thin ice while crossing the snowy valley. He fell into a crevice and spent the night with no way to warm himself. When he was rescued by Rock, he was exhausted, but the light had not faded from his eyes. Rock asked him if he was frightened of nature, for which he answered that yes, but that he can’t bring himself to hate it. Upon hearing this, Rock felt that Bangoo’s time had finally come. For his rite of passage, Bangoo chose to cross the sea on his own, an act he before couldn't do. Rock saw Bangoo off on his solitary journey with a multitude of emotions in his heart. Alone once more, Rock thought to himself and finally decided that he wanted to prove that he's worthy of being Bangoo's father. He had once searched for Soul Edge without success, but now he would continue the search. In this journey, he would reaffirm his strength and will. Without doubts in his heart of who he was, Rock beholds the seas one last time before leaving. In Soulcalibur IV, Rock was crossing the Alps and heading south, continuing his hunt for Soul Edge. Suddenly, he was attacked by Astaroth, and was defeated. But he did manage to escape from death by jumping off a cliff and making his way to a hot spring, where he revived himself. While he was recovering, Rock wondered why Astaroth's attacks were similar to his own. He then realized that this "Black Giant" was very powerful, and he must be stopped. After his wounds healed, Rock journeyed again. Then he found out that Astaroth was now under Nightmare's service, who is now dwelling in the cursed city of Ostrheinsburg. Now Rock is looking for more than just proof. There was something much bigger waiting for him. Attacks *Mace Throw - 70 Damage *Mace Smash - 50 Damage *Spike Hammer - 90 Damage Super Attacks *Roar of the Brave Earth - 250 Damage About Him in World of Lawl ??? Story Appear in Main Story *Pandora Saga Side Story *Prehistory Saga What If Story *N/A Friends and Enemies Family Member *Bangoo (Son) Friends *Amy Rose *Heavy (Both are similar) Enemies *Killbane (Pandora Saga) *Dino X (Prehistoy Saga) Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Side Character Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Pandora Saga Category:Prehistory Saga